my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Kushida
Hiro Kushida (ちひろ くしだ Kushida Hiro) , also known by his Hero alias Memory Hero: Prodigy, (メモリーヒーロー/プロディジー Memorīhīrō/ Purodijī) ,'' is a student of Shiketsu High's Class 2-A. He is the son of Pro Heroes Miku Kobayashi and Haruto Kushida . He's also the younger brother of Rei and Kenji Kushida, the younger adoptive brother of Akio Kushida , and the younger half-brother to Gaige Kennedy . Appearance Hiro is a young man of above average height with a surprisingly muscular build, despite being quite thin, and a lightly tanned skin complexion. His hair, a grayish white, is primarily messy, with long strands going down over his forehead and hanging over his nose and eyes, which are almond shaped and electric blue in color. His casual clothes consists of a white buttoned down long-sleeve shirt with black accents, black jeans, white boots, and two hoodies, one overlapping the other. He sometimes wears one around his waist and keeps the other on. Hiro's hero costume looks very unfitting of his personality, looking rather intimidating and more fitting of a villain, for the sole purpose to intimidate his enemies and hide any fear he feels. He wears an advanced black suit with orange piping embedded into the armor's composition with an orange combat belt, a thigh holster attached to it. On his left arm, the suit is unfinished and leaves most of his arm exposed, though Chihiro states he prefers it because his left arm is his dominant arm. His helmet is split down the middle, black and orange, with his left eye being white-lensed. He also has range gloves with black knuckles and fingers and another holster, this one much smaller and around his left ankle. On his back he wears two final holsters, one encasing a sword, and another holding his retractable staff, which he keeps on his back in its retractable state. The suit's constructed from a lightweight metal/graphene alloy, which provides Hiro with great durability, mobility, and flexibility. Personality Often described as level-headed, intelligent, and calm, Hiro is a kind person with a strong sense for self-confidence who's usually seen smiling. Hiro's main defining factor is his sociable nature. He enjoys others company and strives to ensure everyone has a friend in him to turn to when they need to. This trait of Hiro is apparently clear when compared to Kenji Kushida, his older brother, who isn't fond of the idea of friends. Hiro, however, is very much the opposite. He sees friends as sources for comfort and a staple of anyone's life. Furthermore, Hiro is very observant of his surroundings and the actions of those around him. He does this primarily for any useful memories, but also to take note of others in case he wishes to remember something about them that would be helpful at a later time. He's known to, on occasion, talk to himself out loud and repeat the things he sees and hears to better remember them. For a time, Hiro struggled with low self-esteem and insecurities regarding his Quirk, believing people would never see him as a true Hero. This attitude stemmed from the ridicule he faced from his brother, Kenji Kushida, who was born with the more superior Quirk of the two. However, after learning to embrace himself and train to utilize his Quirk to its best, Hiro has gradually become more confident and willing to take action, while also developing traits akin to a leader. Hiro is a strong advocate against bullying, believing those bully others are scum and does not hesitate to put himself between them and a victim, even if it puts him in greater danger. This sense of selflessness has given him great appraisal and worry from those close to him, with some seeing Hiro as a role model who others should envy, and others who feel he has an obsession with wanting to help others because he was unable to help himself when he experienced similar situations. Of the people in his life, Hiro's father, Haruto Kushida, has affected him the most, both positively and negatively. When he was a child, he tried to emulate his father in every fashion, from his catchphrases to his costume. But after it was revealed that he had a child with a woman who wasn't his mother, Hiro began to see his father differently, mostly as less of a Hero, claiming a Hero should never keep secrets from the ones they love, as the truth will only hurt that much more. Hiro values loyalty and swears to never abandon the ones whom he grows to show affections for. He is willing to put his life over theirs and can determine if people are worth being loyal to. He's never afraid of expressing how he feels about others and likes when people are the same. Hiro is highly competitive, especially with his brothers. Although he strives to be the best, he isn't one to downplay another's success and congratulates those who manage to top him. His competitive nature isn't limited to just himself. He wishes for everyone, Quirkless or not, to see the best parts within themselves and fight to make what they see a reality. What separates him from the rest of his family is his resolve. No matter the circumstance, no matter how much the odds are against him, the thought of failure never crosses his mind, as he would be letting down not only himself, but also those who put their faith in him. Hiro's determination has earned him the respect of many, and he's sometimes regarded as the most heroic of his family, despite his parents being Pro Heroes. This "never-say-die" attitude acts also as one of his greatest flaws. Hiro is willing to put himself in front of danger for the sake of others, even if it puts his life at greater risk. History Abilities '''Overall Abilities': Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Through watching and memorizing different fighting styles, Hiro perfectly memorized them and is a highly skilled close combat fighter. He's well versed in martial arts, including Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Judo, and Muay Thai, as well as using other acquired arts to create a fighting style unique to him, combining elements from all to allow for complete versatility. Weapon Proficiency: Hiro is highly skilled in many weapon types, giving him limitless options for approaching opponents at any range. His general fighting style relies on keeping several weapons on him and switching between them to throw his opponents off guard and capitalize from their mistakes. Keen Intellect: Hiro is highly intelligent due to his Quirk. His ability to remember and recite anything gives him great analytical mind, capable of creating and acting out battle strategies, as well as making excellent grades with little to no effort. Conditioning: Because of the required athleticism to perform a number of his memories, Hiro has crafted his body to be in great physical shape. He can run faster, hit harder, and exert himself to more physical punishment, despite not having a physical-enhancing Quirk. Culinary Talent: Bilingual: Quirk Recollection '(回想録 Kaisō-Roku''): Hiro's Quirk gives him the ability to memorize anything after seeing or hearing it and recite or perform it. So long as his brain does not sustain any critical damage, Hiro can memorize anything of his choosing. Whenever he wishes to perform an action from his memory, Hiro simply thinks of it and it immediately comes to him. Another benefit of his Quirk is the longer he has something in his memory, the less time it takes for him to perform that desired action as well as having a greater chance of performing it accurately. Aside from combat, Hiro's Quirk is great for everyday life, where he can memorize and recall information to get tasks done quicker and not worry about having to spend time to learn. Despite its usage, Hiro's Quirk has critical flaws that put him at risk. Hiro's memory depends on his overall health and emotional state. The healthier he is physically and emotionally, the stronger his memory is, and in a situation where he would be unhealthy, his memories are gravely affected to the point where he experiences symptoms similar to amnesia, but much more severe. Another weakness is his brain itself; if the hippocampus were to be damaged beyond repair, his Recollection will be destroyed with it. Stats Equipment ''' Hero Costume: Hiro's hero costume looks very unfitting of his personality, looking rather intimidating and more fitting of a villain, for the sole purpose to intimidate his enemies and hide any fear he feels. He wears an advanced black suit with orange piping embedded into the armor's composition with an orange combat belt, a thigh holster attached to it. On his left arm, the suit is unfinished and leaves most of his arm exposed, though Hiro states he prefers it because his left arm is his dominant arm. His helmet is split down the middle, black and orange, with his left eye being white-lensed. He also has orange gloves with black knuckles and fingers and another holster, this one much smaller and around his left ankle. On his back he wears two final holsters, one encasing a sword, and another holding his retractable staff, which he keeps on his back in its retractable state. The suit's constructed from a lightweight metal/graphene alloy, which provides Hiro with great durability, mobility, and flexibility. *'Tactical Vision': Hiro's helmet includes a unique mechanic that allows him to scan the environment and identify useful objects in the environment. Depending on what is scanned, the objects Hiro scans are color-coded to help differentiate and identify. The overall layout is blue, but Hiro can change it to better suit his needs. *'Grappling Gun': Hiro has a line-launching handgun that fires a retractable and detachable cable-wire with a clawed end, with this end used to grab and pull onto objects. Constructed from the same alloy as his suit, the wires are much stronger than normal rope and more durable, as well as more resistant to temperature. It serves Hiro the most as a means for transportation across vast distances and reaching places out of his range, though he also incorporates it into his offense, launching and disarming armed foes or pulling them close to him. * Staff: Hiro's main weapon is a retractable metallic staff with unique modifications to handle any problem. Aside from attacking and blocking at close range, he is able to use its upgrades both offensively and defensively. His staff contains a deployable bullet shield and a silenced rifle (that fires non-lethal tranquilizer darts). He can also separate it into two equal parts, similar to escrima sticks. When slammed into the ground from high altitude, Hiro's staff causes electric shockwave, stunning anyone within its radius momentarily. Sword: Relationships Kenji Kushida Despite being brothers, the two see each other as more of rivals who consistently try to one-up the other. But underneath their bickering, the two care for each other immensely and share the closest bond in the family. After finding out the truth with their father's affair, Kenji was the one who comforted Hiro, since he was the one who took it the hardest. He revealed a more compassionate and loving side to himself that surprised even Hiro, who in his eyes showed how much of a big brother he was capable of being. Hiro harbors no resentment to Kenji for their childhood, as he realized when he aged that Kenji targeted him not out of spite, but to test and improve his strength for the tribulations of the real world. The two share equal interests, the most common being their want to become Pro Heroes and forge their own paths that differ from their parents. They fantasize for years over their many adventures and stories to one day tell to each other and see whose were the best. Hiro always supports Kenji through his problems and never thinks twice about doing what he can to help him. Hiro considers Kenji to be his most important relative and eternal companion. Akio Kushida Miku Kobayashi Rei Kushida Haruto Kushida Gaige Kennedy Trivia *Hiro's favorite past times are watching martial arts movies, reading, and spending time with Akio. *Hiro's favorite foods are strawberry cheesecake and souffle omelette, both which he prepares himself. *In secret, Hiro enjoys boy bands. *Hiro was inspired by Marvel/DC Comics characters Deathstroke'' ''and Taskmaster. *Hiro is only 3/4 Japanese, since his mother is full Japanese and his father is only half. He's also 1/4 English. *Hiro is an avid watcher of anime, with his favorites being HunterxHunter, Magi, and Attack On Titan. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu)